A Broken Heart Does Not Accept Apologizes
by A. Slytherin
Summary: Severus breaks Harry's heart, and after five months they meet again. How will they act? Not good at summay but please R&R! SLASH HP/SS. Thank you!


Hey! I know the other historys I have are not finished but this poped out and I couldn't help it:

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah…

Oh and I probably won't update as much as I want.

Enjoy!

_"Don't, Severus, please don't leave me!" Harry's heart was pounding fastly agains his rib cage. One of his hands was clutching tightly the robes of the older wizard, while tears made their way down to Harry's face. Severus pulled his robes away from his hand, making the green-eyed boy shock._

_"Don't ever talk to me. Don't say my name. You were just a good fuck, don't you get it? I would NEVER love you." he gave Harry a hateful glance, turned on his heels and walked away from Harry as fast as he could._

_Harry felt his knees became very weak, and soon he was kneeling on the floor, crying like he never did. He didn-t cry like this when his godfather died, or when Cedric did in front of his eyes. He put a hand in his shirt, where his heart was. He laughed bitterly when he didn't feel any pound. 'But of course I don't feel anything', he though. Severus walked awy taking his heart and all his emotions, his living purposes. He raised his wand at his temples level and whispered._

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Harry was woken up by a very sleepy and worried Ron. He sighed tiredly and angry. It been already five months since that happened and he couldn't stop dreaming about that day.

"Are you all right mate?" Ron asked as he sat in his friend's bed. Harry opened his mouth to lie to his friend but Ron interrupted him. "And tell me the truth, because I highly doubt that happy dreams make you cry" he said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry wiped the tears off and shooked his head. "I-I dreamt about when Severus" when he pronunciated his name it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "l-left me." he looked worry and anger in the redhead eyes "but it's nothing to worry about, Ron. It doesn't affect me that much." he forced a smile. His smiles became forced when Se-HIM left him. Now he couldn't smile sincerely, not even the twins' jokes. Ron looked at him like saying 'I don't think so.'

Maybe only Ron and Draco knew how much this theme affected him. Although he tried to assure them everything was alright, they knew how much it affected him.  
>Draco became his best friend in fifth year, after night at the Ministry. He cut all connections with Lucius, who promised he was going to kill Draco if he saw him again. He ran away from Malfoy manor and after proving he was no death eater, he stayed from that day in Grimauld Place with Harry. Now, a year later they, with Ron, they were practically brothers. Hermione didn't talk to him anymore, because she was afraid of being hurt or killed if she stayed with him.<p>

"Are you sure you are ok, Harry?" Ron asked again, looking at him carefully.

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm okay, mother-hen" Ron pretended to be indignated, but laughed anyway.

"You're saying this now, wait 'till Draco comes" Harry winced. No one was as paranoid with him than his blond friend. He and Draco were invited to the Burrow, but the grey-eyed boy delayed because he had to help the Order with some dark objects they found in one of the Dark's quarters.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked as he got up from his bed. He opened his trunk and picked up a shirt, black pants and his underwear. He was heading to the bathroom when he heard a 'CRACK' followed by a scream. He looked at his friend who had already picked up the wands. Ron gave him his wand and ran to the kitchen. They found Ginny on the floor with broken dishes around her. She had a cut on her hand and tears in her eyes.

"Ginny! What happened?" Harry asked while grabbed her hand and pointing the wound muttered a simple 'Healus' and the cut disappeared.

"I was washing the dishes and I was going to put them in the closet but I fell and I guess you know the rest." she got up and walked to the door frame, wiping the tears from her eyes."Thanks guys. I'm going to grab the mop to clean this mess. Please don't tell mom. She will kill me if she discovers I broke almost every dish we have." Ginny didn't use magic in the Burrow, not because she was underage, because they had permission to use magic since Fudge recognized Voldemort was back; she just had problems with controlling her magic since the Chamber of Secrets thing.

Harry smiled very lightly. trying to comfort the girl. "Don't worry. We'll clean this up. You look tired, why don't you rest?"

Ginny smiled thankfully and left the two boys in the kitchen. Harry let out a sigh. Ron just chuckle and palmed the back of the raven-haired boy.  
>They raised his wands and muttering spells fixed the broken glasses and dishes that laid on the floor. They also stored them in their respective closets.<p>

"Hungry?" Asked Harry as he grabbed a pan.

"I am always hungry." replied Ron smiling. Harry smiled a little.

They were going to cook some scrambled eggs when they heard stepping out from the floo. They headed to the small living and Harry's heart shrink when he saw who it was

Snape was standing near the chimney, giving his back to the boys. Harry looked quickly at Ron, who nodded and mouthed 'You can do this. I got your back.'

Harry took a deep breath and put all his emotions behind his mental shields, and took a very serious expression, and all the pain and, unconsciously, the hate that he have been holding the last 5 months floated to the surface. He thanked any god up there for mastering Occlumency after Sirius' death with the help of Proffesor McGonnagall.

"Professor Snape" he greeted coldly , making the man jump and turn quickly. His eyes widened at Harry. He hadn't seen him since their horrendous breakup. He felt his mouth suddenly dry. It had hurt deeply that Harry talked to him in that hateful and coldly way, no feelings in his eyes. One part o his mind was saying he deserved it. He was going to talk when Harry cut him. "Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order are in the meeting room. I think the are waiting for you." Harry looked at obsidian orbs with indifference.

"Well, the I'll be going. Thank you Ha-" he was saying but he quickly close his mouth at seeing Harry became suddenly angry, cursing himself of his idiocy.

"Don't you ever say my name again in your freaking life" the said clenching his jaw. "You dare to say my name after FIVE months? You think you have the right to BREAK my fucking heart and the talk to me like it never happened?" Harry was yelling, but fortunately Ron casted a Muffliato around them. He put a hand on the green-eyed boy's shoulder. Harry caught the 'calm down' look Ron was giving him, took a deep breath and exhaled deeply; his hands were trembling. He looked at Snape with pain one more time and left the room. Snape jaw fell and if that situation wouldn't have been that serious, Ron would have laughed out loud.

"You don't have the slightest idea of how much he had suffered because of you. I swear, if you weren't that important to the Orden, Draco and I would have killed you."

Ron turned on his heels and left Severus in the room, not noticing the watery eyes of the professor.


End file.
